PTL 1 discloses a traveling assist device that assists traveling of a vehicle. This traveling assist device detects the relative distance and relative velocity between an own vehicle and another vehicle to calculate a level of collision risk that the own vehicle faces during the lane change based on the detected relative distance and relative velocity. The traveling assist device then determines whether the own vehicle can change lanes based on the relative distance, relative velocity, and level of collision risk.